A Midnight's Cold Bite
If you liked or disliked be sure to tell me dont be to harsh I have feelings :( Im not the best story maker I need to practice a bit so dont send hate messages saying Im a 5 year old kid I might not be the best at English but least I try agian and improve! :D If you read this aloud be sure to read it word for word! Thanks try not to get bitten! Lycanthropy Werewolves? Crazy...right? Maybe not a recent few attacks and murders have left many thinking that there might be werewolves roaming Wales in the United Kingdom Recent attacks have left police puzzled the victims will not be listed Out of respect. The victims in these recent events have not been found to be linked. The victims seemed large cuts on their backs head a what seems like bites out of the legs Citizens are advised to stay within their homes till the culprit(s) are caught. A Bite Out of Me? "Stupid" I instantly thought to myself There was a part of me that thought this might be true but this was overcome easily with the simple fact that Werewolf's are myths! Then my mum came into the room which made me believe by One-Thousand Percent. "Son...Were moving to Wales!" I dropped my toast hurried to the front door for school Whilst the thoughts of moving to this God-Forsaken nightmare shocked me into I I..... really can't explain it like I didn't want to move but if I told anyone my mother would think I am crazy..... 2 months later the moving truck was packed I was frozen sitting in my empty bedroom waiting for my mum to call me 5 minutes later she did I got in the car barely able to walk I had the odd temptation to scratch myself over and over And for most of the Journey my jaw kept locking But when we finally reached this hell..... The Bite There was nothing I could do but sleep oddly enough I was asleep on my bedroom floor I started to get irritated I think it was the stress from the movie When I left that room My dad was holding a small rifle He said: "Son... I see that you have been stressed lately how about we go hunting before it get's to dark eh?" I grabbed my coat said nothing and followed behind him It was dark I mean dark the only thing giving us light was the full..... moon My dad looked at his watch and barely made out that it was midnight I heard some rustling in the trees At this point I shat myself and tried to run but my dad stopped me and said: "Shhh If its a animal well get it!" At this point I saw two blood red eyes Then...... POUNCE He lept up onto my dad and started mauling him The blood dripping from his teeth the darkness induced claws... With my Dad dead... Lying in his own blood The Beast looks at me and says: "FROM THE LIGHT COME THE DARK!" He leaps on me bites my arm... Take a chunk out of it and left me to die Eating my dead father in front of me..... The police came but before they did he said "Man may escape from Rope and Gun; Nay, some have outlived the Doctor's Pill; Who takes a Woman must be undone, That Basilisk is sure to kill" I woke up in my lounge my mother panting and two police helicopters flying around about outside I asked her what happened she just look at me and gave me her cross...? They found my father barley.... His insides were completely eaten and his head had been removed I don't feel angry or sad just hate he made me into a werewolf and I will find him.... In a cave in Wales (Somewhere in Wales...) THAT KID THE BITE WILL KILL HIM NO! I WILL KILL HIM Brilliant... He made me out like I wanted to kill him and his father I hate this forced to kill innocents " One day I will escape this hell and you'll be gone" Category:Myths and Legends Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Screenshots and Visuals